sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Etherien
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonny Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ShadowenX page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thanks! I can see that this place is pretty dead, but that's okay for now. I know working by yourself can be demotivating and can be tiresome, but there are other advantages of having less people around for a while too. But I can also see that you've still been working hard even with that, and you still are. Thanks! And about that - I was thinking that maybe we should make a separate page named 'Shop (Sonny)' and list the items with their purchase and selling price, just so that the equipment pages have more space for the table columns. What do you think? - Max 12 13:41, December 25, 2011 (UTC) About the "Shop (Sonny)" page idea... It's a good idea, but I think I have a better solution that will be more convenient. I have implemented it on just the Headwear (Sonny) page for now, see what you think of it. :Yes, I had thought of this alternative earlier too, but this style will ultimately cause the page size to become huge, force everyone to scroll a lot, and increase load times for slower connections as we get to completion and the pages have over 20 items each. Think about it. :On the other hand, it seems like a good idea to buy some much needed space with your style, but I feel that we can come up with a more space efficient style by taking your style as a basis. Wikia has very little width already, so we need to take full advantage of width, and decrease its length. The field for the name of the item wastes a lot of space which may be recycled or minimized. I can't think of much myself, but all I know is that something better might have a chance to surface starting from your design. - Max 12 09:50, December 26, 2011 (UTC) : I don't think that the page would become so huge that it would cause serious lag, even on slow computers; after all, that's why the items are split up into six or seven different pages. As to the problem of easy navigation, if the name of each item were put in title format before a table describing it, it could be easily navigated using the contents box. How does that sound? ShadowenX 11:25, December 26, 2011 (UTC) On the other hand, the design I just tweaked it to might be a better idea, or at least closer to good enough. The only difference is that the description goes in the same box as the name, dealing with the issue of the wasted space in the name box. However, I suppose it doesn't make the table use up any less space overall. ShadowenX 12:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe the page size won't be a problem after all... But the idea for easy navigation doesn't sound good, because one table after one title, and a continuous repetition of it at that will look bad. Your new tweak makes a difference only because none of the headwear has any game descriptions. :On that note, I have made a new table format that I formed into a template. It was hard work, actually... I have already used it on all item pages except for secondary arms, and it seems to take care of previous issues as far as possible from my side. - Max 12 08:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :One more thing. I have replaced some of the item images that you had placed because they were two pixel shorter than the maximum possible size. - Max 12 08:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC)